


Loved and Lost

by JustYourAveragePerson



Series: One shots [varied] [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Basically Simon is sad, Bisexual Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Character Death, Crying, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Last words, Love Confessions, M/M, Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Markus is sad, North is probably sad but she's not in this, Simon is also depressed, Simon is gay, Violent Markus (Detroit: Become Human), appearance wise at least, so does simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourAveragePerson/pseuds/JustYourAveragePerson
Summary: "Our hearts are compatible."





	Loved and Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I made it sadder and gayer, enjoy

"MARKUS!"

Gunshots half-drown the sound of footsteps headed right for him, and the snow crunches under a pair of knees. 

 _Simon_.

"It's okay, it's okay-" His voice buzzes. "You can make it without me."

He stops Simon's hand as it tries to check the damage, and his mismatched eyes meet the blonde deviant's. 

"Our cause... is all that matters."

"No... No! We can't win without you!" Simon shakes his head and yanks his hand back, fumbling with the zipper of his jacket. 

Markus wonders why he looks so terrified, so pained. This isn't the first time one of their people had died. North could take his place, she was just as capable of leading. And with Josh and Simon... if he died they could take over. 

"Simon, what are you doing?!" A hint of concern enters his words as the other frantically tears into his shirt. 

When Simon looks up, there are tears in his eyes. 

"Our hearts are compatible," he says, and his hand goes towards the visible ring of the thirium pump in Markus's chest. "You have to take mine."

"No- Simon, no..." Markus reaches out, stopping Simon's hand, and he feels it tremble beneath his own.

"You're the only one that can lead us! You've got to live." The blonde struggles to get past Markus's attempts to stop him, looking increasingly frantic. 

"I can't let you do that!"

"If you don't, you'll die! And our cause will die with you!" 

Simon manages to get past and rips the damaged pump out of Markus, and removes the functional one from himself. Markus doesn't say a word as the biocomponent grinds into work the moment it's inserted. He sits up only to see Simon slumping over next to him, a half-smile on his face as his system starts to shut down. Markus's hand on his shoulder makes him look up, and glistening tracks cut through the grime on his face. 

"I guess this is the end," and the blonde almost laughs painfully, his hand slipping over Markus's. "I just wish... this could have ended differently."

"Simon-"

"I never told you," Simon interrupts, and his unfocusing eyes find Markus's once more. "How I felt about you... I was always so afraid... and seeing you with North..." His voice slowly begins to buzz and distort, signalling his impending shutdown. "I knew I never had a chance. She was perfect, and I was just... a coward."

He doesn't say a word, but he knows he's crying. 

"I love you, Markus." Simon's hand falls. "Set our people free."

The blonde deviant slowly went completely still, and something in Markus felt like it died right alongside him. 

"Simon..." he tries shaking him, knowing it's no use but he can't just believe Simon is dead. After everything, how can he be dead? "Simon!" 

Markus brings Simon to him, hugging him tightly, but he knows it's no use. A single, broken sob slips into the air, and ever so gently he rests Simon back against the barrier behind them, as if he's still alive and just hurt. As if there's still any hope. 

"I love you," he whispers, brokenly, and though he knows it's far too late he leans forward and kisses Simon, and it hurts even more to feel his lips rapidly cooling as snow starts to coat him more thoroughly. "I'm sorry."

He should've noticed. He should've listened. He should have... something. But now it was too late. North had been there first, he loved her, but he'd always... he'd always wondered. Always thought somewhere in the back of his head about the quiet deviant who had never asked for the leadership he'd had before Markus came along, who never talked about himself, who had always looked at Markus with that little hint of something. Always denied the little wriggling of some feeling towards Simon he could never explain, not to himself and not to anybody. He'd ignored it, and look where it got him.

He leaves Simon's body where it is, still with that sad little smile and frozen tears on the face, and lets himself have just a moment to grieve before wiping his own tears away. He has a battle to win, even if the victory will be hollow. 

Markus knows he has to win now. There's no other option. He couldn't give Simon what he wanted while he was still alive, but at least he could honor his last request.

He'd free their people. He had to.

For Simon.


End file.
